Confrontation
by Miss Dumbledarcy
Summary: Set after Princess Dowry. Only read if your loyalties lie with Chuck and Serena. R and R! XOXO


**So I just watched 'The Princess Dowry', which I know came out ages ago, but I'm pretty busy and due to the break-down in quality of the storylines Gossip Girl is no longer on my priority list. Anyway, this is my one-shot that just kind of works off my anger at Dan's recent behaviour and my love of Chuck and Serena. **

**It's set about two and a half weeks after 'The Princess Dowry'…Enjoy!**

Chuck swirled the gin and tonic in the glass and stared at it. He felt so alone. He had never felt so alone before. Nate was out, working at the Spectator, and in all his spare moments he seemed to spend with Lola. Which meant he couldn't come here that often; due to the incredible awkwardness the blonde felt towards Serena, who was now staying here. Every time he looked at his cousin, he could see the pain in her eyes. She seemed almost empty. She mostly just huddled over the mysterious Gossip Girl laptop she had been sent, reading incoming emails but never posting. Chuck had tried to get her to see old emails, but she wouldn't. Instead she stared at endless photos of Dan and Blair eating bagels, Dan and Blair walking in the park, Dan and Blair, Dan and Blair, Dan and Blair.

Not knowing how to deal with this, Chuck had simply given her a reassuring pat on the knee and told her everything would be alright. She must feel worse than he did. Blair had been her best friend. He remembered the night she had come, just under a week ago, bag full of whatever clothes she had found, ones she never really wore.

'_Chuck?'_

'_Serena, what are you doing here?' he'd asked, his eyes taking in her red-rimmed eyes._

'_I couldn't stay there. Blair parading Dan around as if everything was okay. I thought I would be okay, that I could get through it, but…' she trailed off, a fresh round of tears filling her eyes bring mascara lines down her cheeks._

'_Does Blair know you've left?' asked Chuck, feeling a stab in his stomach as he said her name._

_Serena sniffed, and Chuck moved forward so she was in his arms, shuddering as she wept. 'I told her I couldn't do it. And she tried to convince me I could. I told her that I couldn't live with her if she was with Dan'_

_Chuck stroked her hair. _

'_And then, she told me she loved him. And that she wouldn't break up with him, and maybe I should just get over it, like she got over you'_

_Chuck winced._

'_I'm sorry, Chuck. I know it hurts you to hear it. It just slipped out, I'm sorry'_

'_No,' he'd replied shaking his head. 'The fact that Blair doesn't love me can't cause me anymore pain than it already has. Knowing what she's turned into, how she's treating you…' his voice broke._

'_You're better without her,' she'd told him, touching his face._

'_You're better without Humphrey,' he'd replied. 'Now I assume, you're here to stay?'_

'_How did you know?' she sniffed._

'_Well, considering Ivy took your mother's apartment I don't suppose you have many options. You clearly can't go to Brooklyn…even if you could stand the smell'_

_Serena laughed weakly._

He hadn't heard her laugh since. He had tried, he and Nate had both tried but she was like a shell of the stunning, happy, carefree girl she had been. He supposed that everything was taking its toll on her. Her family, losing Blair, losing Dan, losing her own home…it was all too much for one person to deal with. So he tried to make it better, he stayed with her when he should have been making things right with Jack. Yet another problem. He owed his life to the scaly Basshole that was his uncle.

He sighed and poured himself some more drink. He had contacted Jack about two weeks ago, and knew that he had returned to New York a couple of days ago. He hadn't seen him yet. Serena was fragile; he hadn't wanted to leave her. He heard the elevator 'ping' and turned to see Humphrey walking towards him. Great, just want Serena needed.

'Get out,' he said, calmly, hoping Serena couldn't hear him from the other room.

'I'm here to see Nate'

'Humphrey, you couldn't stage a walk in High School, or even last year, what makes you think you can stage one now? Leave, before I call security'

'Don't do that Chuck. I'm just looking for Nate'

'Well, here is the last place he'd be. He works now, which you should know. Or maybe you've forgotten how to be friends with someone so you've forgotten'

'I'm here to talk to you,' Dan admitted, after a pause. Chuck nodded in satisfaction, and downed his drink, standing up and walking towards Dan.

'Let me guess, you finally realised that you aren't the great and noble hero that everyone thinks you are, and now you want help on how to improve. Or could it be, that you're not satisfying Blair in bed…maybe both…whatever it is, I'm not going to help you, so I suggest you leave'

'I didn't come for either of those reasons,' said Dan, attempting to ignore Chuck's jibes.

'Oh, then why did you come Humphrey? I assume you're not trying to repair our false friendship?'

'That wasn't a false'

'Just save it. Tell me why you're here, so I can get you out of the apartment, so it no longer seems mediocre'

'Alright. Blair wants to know why Jack is in town and what you're planning to do about it'

'Oh? I see, and Blair couldn't come herself. Is this how your relationship works? You do everything she tells you?'

'Just tell me what Jack is doing,' he said, through gritted teeth.

'Well, if you must know. I invited him. And I could tell you why, but I only share things with my friends. Now run along'

'This is important; you know what he's done to Blair'

'Oh yes. Blair, well, that really is not my problem anymore…'

'Chuck,' began Dan, trying to reason with him, when he was a hand on Chuck's shoulder and a flash of golden hair.

'Chuck, do you want to maybe go out for lunch?' asked Serena, for the first time sounding as though she wasn't about to kill herself. Then she turned.

'Dan'

'Serena, how are you?'

'I don't think that's your right to ask Humphrey,' said Chuck, stepping towards him. 'You're responsible for a huge amount of the pain she feels.' He felt Serena's hand on his shoulder.

'I had no part in anything that happened to her grandma,' said Dan coldly.

'Don't play innocent,' growled Chuck. 'Just get out'

'No, not until I've made you see sense, you know maybe Serena could help me to talk some sense into you, and make you see that you're being a complete…'

Dan never got finish his sentence because Chuck's fist collided with his jaw bone, causing Dan to fall sideways into the wall.

'Do NOT talk to her like that, after all you've done'

He kicked Dan, and raised his foot to do it again, when Serena's hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

'This,' said Dan, holding one hand to his bleeding mouth. 'Is why you aren't with Blair. You're a complete psycho'

'I don't want this Blair,' Chuck told him. 'I love her, and I still do. But not the person, you've turned her into. Now get out or I really will call security'

Dan didn't need to be told twice, he left swearing and cursing about Chuck under his breath. Serena looked startled, as she gradually released her hold on Chuck.

'That felt good,' he told. She nodded numbly. Chuck felt a rising panic as he saw her eyes become emotionless again.

'Let's go out. Come on, my treat,' he offered, Serena nodded. He took her hand, and led her out, feeling like the protective and loving brother that she needed.


End file.
